Hope
by Violet Pieces
Summary: Our heroes have grown up and moved on since the end of the last story, Pieces. Gabriel has a desk job, Satania is the Archdemon of Pranks...and yet something dark and ugly is brewing at Heaven's heart. War is coming, and hope may be lost.


Continuing with the tradition of seeing how dark and edgy we can make a comedy slice-of-life anime is the next installment: Hope. God i'm excited to have this first chapter written! Here's the introduction to the main cast this time around.

* * *

The Church of St. John of the Apostle is a beautiful relic of a beautiful time. Hundreds of feet of perfectly casted marble stand before God as a testament to his grace and beauty. Four towers rise toward the heavens and watch the clouds float by. The masses crowd the church and listen to the chosen instrument of God, as beautiful in their fear and willingness to serve God as the stones beneath my feet.

There was no music before I spoke. Music implies rhythm and co-ordination, a certain timing of the body and soul working in concert. No, the singing that arose from the masses was not music. It was the wail of a dying people wandering the desert only now realizing that there is water to drink.

I preached from the marble walkway high above them, a reminder of God's unreachable splendor. The church was lined wall-to-wall with people. There were no pews. None were permitted to sit, lest they fall asleep.

The silence that fell when I finished was deafening. It hung in the air like taut elastic, threatening to burst at any moment. None spoke for fear of shattering that crystal clear nothingness.

I turned and strode out, to my personal chambers through the door at the back of the walkway.

"That was remarkable, Lady Serephina!" Yulia said when we were alone. "Praise be to our gracious and merciful God! The masses have heard their salvation!"

"One can only hope they take it to heart." I knelt before the life-sized cross that dominated the entirety of the back wall. A mannequin of stone and flesh hung on it, seeming to writhe in its perfect craftsmanship. Blood spattered into puddles on the floor. While seemingly real, the depiction of our Lord was fake, a mere representation of Christ's suffering.

But the blood was real.

"Lord give me the strength and peace of mind to carry out my duties tonight. I can do all things before you, Lord, and I pray that I remember that. Guide us with your holy hand tonight, Lord Jesus, and if it is your will bless us with the destruction of evil tonight."

I raised my head from prayer and glanced over my shoulder. Yulia's head was bowed, her hands clasped in front of her.

"What are your orders, My Lady?" She opened her eyes but did not raise them to me.

"Ready the Cross Guards for action as soon as possible," I said. "The masses are festering in their guilt before the Lord. When they see the Guards moving through the streets they will be inspired to join us. Return to me when they are ready."

"Of course, Your Grace, I will at once." Yulia bowed low and drew a cross over her head with her left hand before leaving.

Then I was alone, kneeling before the Lord.

"Tonight, oh Lord, let your spirit come upon me," I scratched my long fingernails slowly up my arms, taking in the burning pain that crept through my skin. Long pale scars trailed listlessly toward my shoulder. My fingers traced across them and I drank in the phantom pain that filled me.

"Please let this tool of your will be blessed with your holy presence tonight, Lord," My nails dug into my flesh and the sweet ecstasy of pain lifted a shudder through me. I bit my lip to stop from crying out and blood pooled inside of my mouth.

"Take this offering, Lord, as a sign of my faith and devotion…" I pressed bloody hands to Christ's feet. Then I leaned down and kissed each foot, letting my torn lip ooze onto the pale marble. The blood began to drip down to the floor.

It was still silent in the church. The masses had probably seen Yulia leave. They were probably waiting for forgiveness, for God to give them a sign. He had sent me; I would act as their sign tonight.

I stepped back out onto the balcony and every eye turned to me. Whispers trailed through the crowd when their eyes found my bloodied white gown.

"You all know the evil that plagues us," My voice rang across the church. Distantly I heard church bells ring three times, the signal for the Guard to assemble in the courtyard.

"The demons that stalk our streets! That possess our loved ones and visit plague and ruination upon us! You know the heretic who lurks among you and the Satanist who spreads malice in the dark! God has tolerated this vile cancer on our world for long enough! Tonight the Cross Guard makes its first move to removing the evil that has wormed its way into our hearts! Tonight God rides among you, and he will know if you consort with evil!"

"Your Grace," Yulia's breathless voice came from behind me. I didn't turn to her. "The Cross Guard is assembled outside."

"Well done, Yulia." I cleared my throat and returned my address to the crowd. "Tonight we will cleanse this city in the name of God!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd. I turned my back on them and swept down the stairs towards the courtyard. The doors to the church swung open with a bang and I heard booted feet ring across the marble floor.

Captain Menau of the Cross Guards was waiting for me at the front of the church. The Cross Guards all wore the same full-plate steel armor embroidered with thorns and crosses. Menau had added a long blue feather to his helm to indicate his rank. His lean figure and steely face had the mien of a hungry predator.

A tight lipped smile stretched across his face as I swept down the last few stairs.

"My lady." As one the Cross Guards dropped to one knee and bowed their heads. Menau was the only one to raise his head. "Your faithful servant Yulia informed us this morning of your desire to have us ready for God's will. She returned a moment ago with news that you've been given a revelation. What is God's will?"

"Rise, Cross Guards," I spoke and the Guards all rose, signing a cross with their left hands. "God knows the pain and suffering His people have endured these last few months. Tonight that ends. Tonight we take to the streets and butcher all who stand to put out God's light! Cross Guards, take to the streets! Let the blood of demons and heretics flow!"

A rising wave of cheers and prayers rose from the Guards. Menau gave the order and they turned, marching in perfect step back outside. The Cross Guards were God's chosen, the elite few who could stand against the rising darkness. One hundred Guards of God's Will marched out into the darkness, while behind me the masses watched in silence.

"Will you stand there and do nothing while God shows you His will?" I demanded, not looking at the crowd. "Will you stand there and watch as God saves _your_ wives and husbands and children for you? Pathetic!"

I strode out into the night, Yulia and Menau falling into step beside me.

"Your Grace is it safe for you? You are not wearing armor…" Menau said. "You do not even carry a weapon."

I glanced at the willowy woman who was my trusted handmaiden. She was in her full regalia, gleaming plate and crown of thorned roses. Fresh blood trickled down her scalp in tiny rivulets. Then I glared at Menau and said,

"I do not need arms or armor. I have faith, and God is my weapon."

Menau's skin paled in the dim firelight. "Of course, My Lady," He bowed his head. "Forgive me."

"You are forgiven, Captain," I said, a smile curing the corners of my lips. "I know you are simply looking out for me. But have faith, God will not let us falter this night!"

Meanu kept his head bowed until I raised a hand in dismissal. He strode back to his Cross Guard and stopped at their head.

"Company One, you are tasked with rousing the heretic Bernard Vella from Sainte Chappelle," He shouted. "Companies two through four spread out through the streets! Any who oppose you are to be cut down! Do not hesitate, and do not feel anything but purity of body and soul as you carry out God's vengeance!"

A guttural cheer rose from the Cross Guard. The various company commanders saluted, signed a cross, and then the Guards fanned out into the street. Only company one remained, waiting for Meanu to take personal charge of them.

"Well it looks like the rabble has listened to God's will after all." I said to Yulia as I turned back to the church.

I could hear the moaning, shuffling sheep behind me exiting the church. I could hear their cries for salvation and their pleading that God spare them. A smile curved the corner of my mouth. Finally I turned to them. They stopped walking and all of them fell to both knees, a wave of simpering humanity.

"Children, God has heard your prayers," I spoke and they fell silent save for the few who fell weeping to the ground. "God has listened to you. Repent, and prove this night that you are willing to do what God asks for you! Take up a sword and God will forgive you this night!"

The crowd rose and surged forward. We'd been ready for them, and the remaining Cross Guards began handing out torches and swords.

"Where will you be heading, Your Grace?" Menau asked, his eyes on the crowd. They were slowly dispersing into the night, the only lights in the darkness.

"I want to speak to Vella," I said. "Once your men have restrained him I will make myself known to him."

"Very good, Your Grace. Do you need any men for the task?"

"No, Captain. May God be with you." I reached out a hand and gently touched the top of Menau's head. He bowed at the waist.

I looked over at Yulia. She was watching the crowd with interest, her yellow eyes flicking from face to face. Her eyes rose to mine and she seemed to uncoil, her muscles easing and tensing across her body.

"Come, Yulia."

* * *

"Oh Lord, to whom vengeance belongeth; O God, to whom vengeance belongeth, show thyself…"

The lilting chant rose over the crackling flames like smoke. It caught on the wind and sunk into the souls of us clustered around Lady Hope. Her voice was gave light to the choking darkness. She continued the chant and the flames grew higher.

Everything but her voice faded away. It was like falling into water. Sight and sound dissolved into meaningless shapes, shadows that fled before a great flame. That flame rose with every breath I took, burning higher and higher.

Pain split the inside of my skull. Distantly I was aware that I'd fallen to my knees. Something hot trickled down my face. The acolytes had covered us in holy incense, I thought, as I scrabbled at my face, desperate to get rid of the pain.

The agony reached a crescendo and then it was gone, leaving me panting on the cold flagstones.

Color and smell snapped back into reality with brilliant focus. They swam around me like fireflies. My nose caught the scent of burning meat and I turned to face it. Hatred filled me and I raised my head, screaming into the night. Howls erupted into the night, answering my call. Paris, no the very earth itself, shuddered at our call.

I tore through the crowd, hard on the trail of burnt flesh. My heart thundered into motion and ecstasy filled my muscles with power. The thrill of the hunt came into my blood, singing with energy that had been clawing to surface my entire life.

I skidded to a halt in front of a blackened shell of embers and smoke. Corpses littered the ground both inside and outside the wooden skeleton. Most of them were as blackened as the wood, but some spilled fresh blood onto the thirsty earth. The smell was stronger here.

It wasn't burnt meat. It reminded me of burnt hair, or of something sweetly decaying. I raised my nose and scented the air. Yes, there it was. It was waiting for us inside.

My pack brothers were behind me as I entered the smoldering ruin. We all stopped when a hunched, flabby creature turned to us. Its long face was pinched in annoyance, and deep-set blue eyes were like empty caverns as they fell on us. The shadows danced around the creature and then more of them appeared. Ten, twenty…too many to count. They fell to the ground with a wet, slimy slap and then began to struggle forward. Slime trailed from their arms and dripped from their gaping, hungry maws.

The pack howled into the night and my blood danced. The Hunt had begun.

* * *

St. Chappelle is much like St. John of the Apostle, at least on the outside; on the inside it was made rotten by apostates like Father Vella. The moonlight reflected beautifully off of the cold stone of the old church. Its stained glass windows reflected the distant fires and the stirring waters of the Seine river. Its place on an island in the middle of the river gave it a certain solitude that wasn't touched by the fury and wrath of God that was howling through the streets. Yet when I approached I could already hear Yulia hard at work. The soft tearing of cloth was the only hint to what I'd find.

I threw open the glass double doors and paused, taking in the gorgeous moonlight that filtered in through the windows. The pale light became a rainbow of cascading colors that danced and sang on the floor. Prayer filled my thoughts as tears flooded my eyes.

"Thank you for such beauty, oh Lord," I whispered, my head bowed. "And thank you for guiding your servants' hands in finding the heretics and demons that corrupt this land."

I raised my head and gave Vella a flash of teeth. Yulia had mounted him on the enormous iron wheel that only she carried with her during missions just like this one. Vella's arms and legs were stretched tight across the spokes, and his head had been bound. Yulia tossed the last of the man's ragged clothing to the ground, leaving him completely barren. She gave me a smile that showed her razor sharp teeth and then stepped back.

"Father Vella," I said softly as I approached him. "or just Vella, since you've been disowned by the Church. It's wonderful to see you again."

Vella's breath was haggard, and he swallowed hard. His wispy brown hair fell about his face in ragged, bloodstained curled. Yulia had probably had to beat him into submission.

"Seraphina what is this madness?!" He snarled. His muscles tensed against the ropes that held him. "End this at once! You blaspheme God's presence by bringing violence to his House."

"Vella you know exactly what you've done," My voice was a purr, low and reassuring. "Helping heretics we've been hunting by sending them downriver? Harboring enemies of the Church? Speaking out against the Hunt tonight. God is very disappointed in you."

Vella paled, but his eyes narrowed. "God is disappointed in _you_, Seraphina! This must end. The first inquisition was a mistake. That's why the Church has never sanctioned one again! God's will is not hate and violence!"

I sighed and shook my head. "You just don't understand, Vella. You never will." I traced a long fingernail down his jaw. "The ignorant trash who crowd our churches in times of distress will never listen. They will never repent. They can only stand judgement before God, and we will see that God's will is enacted upon them. After all, did God not create Hell for those who do not believe in him?"

"Love thy neighbor and thyself, that is what the Lord said when he walked this earth!" Vella snapped. He struggled again against his bonds, fruitlessly throwing himself forward.

"And yet if your eye offends you, pluck it out." A genuine smile crossed my lips. "Yulia," I added, turning to the small woman at my side. She was watching Vella with a hungry interest, like a lion watching a newborn calf. Her eyes met mine, dark yellow in the moonlight.

"Yulia, unpack the equipment. Let's make sure God knows the true state of Vella's blasphemed soul before we send him on his way…"

* * *

The Dana-Farber Cancer Institute is a somber place dressed in hope and happiness. There are no exterior walls that are not made of glass, and sunlight is constantly visible during the day. Flowers and trees grow in a long planter in the waiting room, filling the place with an earthy smell of peace and comfort. It's in downtown Boston, mostly out of the way of the hustle and bustle of everyday life. Hope is worked into the very foundation of the building. The quiet hope of a long-endured fight that may end, the desperate hope of watching others suffer…and even the hope of bringing smiles to children's faces for a brief moment.

I smiled at the nurse as she looked me up and down. The familiar nervousness was setting in, making me feel light and airy. Tension gripped my stomach and sweat began to trickle down my palms.

"Wow are you sure you made that yourself?" Jennifer asked. Her grin was genuine and infectious. My tension eased slightly as I smiled back. "That is one good looking costume!"

"Yeah I made it myself," I replied. "It only looks so good because I maintain it pretty well. Are they ready for me?"

The usual smile lit up Jennifer's eyes. I'd done this before and the entire staff set aside a day for it. The Children's Ward had been carefully changed overnight and the children had been waiting in their rooms since daybreak. Everyone was excited.

"They should be ready but I'll go double check." Jennifer laid a hand on my shoulder and squeezed, then slipped through the door to the stairs. It swung closed and I leaned back, taking in measured breaths to calm my pulse. Of all the insanity and madness in my life why was_ this _what made me the most nervous?

Jennifer returned a minute later and gave me a thumbs up. She bobbed up and down on her heels, excitement pouring off of her, and said, "Yes they're ready for you! They're practically dancing in the halls waiting for you!"

"Alright, let's do this then." I hoisted the cloth bag up over my shoulder and started up the stairs.

I paused in front of the door at the next landing. The stairs continued upward but this was the Children's Ward. I could hear muttered conversations on the other side and the occasional parent telling their child to wait.

It was time.

I threw the door open and stepped through it, letting out a jolly, "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Dozens of children screamed and ran forward, only some of them contained by their parents. The swarm of kids buried me in a pile of hugs that threatened to rip off my fake beard. I barely managed to get down to my knees so I could support their weight. I batted away a few hands that strayed toward my bag and hugged each child in turn.

"So!" I said, finding it easier to smile all of a sudden. Why had I even been nervous before? "Does anyone want to tell me where all the good children are?" I looked over the group, which had settled in front of me.

Everyone raised their hand and began shouting, "Me! Me!"

I grinned so hard that my mouth started to ache. Looking at the parents who stood against the walls, I stood back up.

"You've all been good this year?" I said, feigning surprise. "Well that can't be right let's see here. Santa needs to check his list." I reached for my belt, distended from the prop 'jolly bowl of jelly' that I wore, and pulled out a long scroll. I unfurled it, and it dropped to the floor and kept going.

"Jill, Tera, Markus…" I read off names, meeting each child's eyes as I read them off. "Yep it looks like you're all on my list!" I said, beaming.

Excitement overtook the kids and they surged forward again. The nurses and parents were barely able to keep them all from knocking me into the door.

"Alright I know you're excited but you have to wait your turn." I chided very gently when they'd calmed down. "Everyone deserves a turn with Santa! Now let's see…is there a Daniel here?" I consulted my list again and then looked at Daniel.

Like the other children was thin, nearly emaciated, and completely bald. He wasn't wearing a hospital gown today but faded blue jeans and a t-shirt depicting Santa flying through the sky in his sleigh. Daniel ran forward and gave me a gap-toothed grin. I found the rocking chair the staff had brought me and sat down.

Daniel climbed up onto my knee, eagerness filling his eyes with new life.

"So Daniel what do you want for Christmas?" I asked, giving him a jolly chuckle.

Daniel's eyes brightened. "Pokemon Sword and Shield just came out and I sooooo want it!" He said, almost bouncing up and down as he talked. "I know some of the other kids want it too, so please please please if you also have a Nintendo Switch in your bag…" He clasped his hands in front of him, the gesture reminding me of prayer.

"Hmm well let's see…" I picked up my bag from beside the chair and opened it. What none of the staff or children knew was that the bag actually was magical. It wasn't Santa's bag, of course, but the magic of it was real. I could simply think of an object and it would appear within. The staff all thought I talked to parents beforehand and consulted the Christmas list each child came up with.

A bright red box featuring the Nintendo Switch appeared in my hand and I drew it out slowly. Daniel gasped and wavered, and I reached out a hand to steady him before he fell. The children all gasped as I placed the box in Daniel's hands. Tears leapt into his eyes and for a moment it was all I could do not to cry.

Then he flung his arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"Well that wasn't all you wanted, right?" I said, my voice a husky with emotion. I let go of him with and reached down again with my free hand. A smooth, plastic case appeared in my hand. I gently tapped Daniel's shoulder with it. He turned, mouth agape, and held it up for the crowd to see. Children and parents alike cheered.

"Thank you Santa!" Daniel cried as, waved on by his parents, he leapt off of me and went to show his friends.

"You're very welcome Daniel!" I called to him. "Now let's see who is next…"

It went on all day and well into the evening. There were a lot of kids in the Ward that year. There's always too many.

Finally once the Christmas Dinner had been eaten and all the children had worn themselves out and fallen asleep, I changed into my street clothes and tucked the Santa outfit into the bag. I walked out to the lobby, dressed in black jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"Can I write you down for next year, Mr. Hesedial?" The secretary at the front desk asked when I stopped in front of her. She was smiling with nervous excitement.

"Of course you can."

* * *

"Good morning Gabriel!"

The bleary angel's blonde hair was tousled and unbrushed. Her eyes were bloodshot and haggard. She clutched a huge mug of coffee in her hands as thought it was mana from Heaven. Despite the formal attitude of her job she wore simple shorts and a loose red blouse.

Gabriel ignored me until she sat down and took a sip of her coffee. Her posture eased and she let out a long, appreciative sigh. Then her eyes opened slowly and she glared at me.

"What do you want, Satania?" She grumbled.

"I am just checking in on my favorite angel!" I stood in front of her cubicle, hands on my hips and a wide smile on my face. "I glory in your misery on this morning of work, Gabriel!"

"If you don't get out of here I'm going to throw my coffee on you." Gabriel muttered. She took another sip of coffee.

"You haven't been able to hit me in years! Not since I took those classes, Gabriel. Or are you so foolish as to think-"

My gloating cut off when Gabriel suddenly turned her mug horizontal and threw it at me. The coffee arced high over my head, coming straight for my face. I could see steam billowing off the light brown substance.

Instinct took over and I ducked to the right, landing hard on my side and skidding to a halt. The coffee splashed harmlessly onto the carpet.

"Nice try, Gabriel!" I gave her my best demonic laugh as I came around the corner. "But you'll have to do better next time!"

Gabriel glowered at me and her hand darted to the large drawer in her desk. I leaned against the cubicle wall, arms folded in contentment. She yanked the drawer open and there was an enormous explosion. Confetti streamed into the air and Gabriel was knocked backwards of her office chair.

I laughed again, harder this time, and stepped over her. "You will never outsmart me Gabriel!" I gloated. "You've gotten dull working here at this office nightmare. A truly hellish experience if I do say so myself!"

I darted a quick step back when her hand shot out towards my leg. Instead her hand scrabbled at the air.

"Uuuugh I hate my life." Gabriel moaned into a mouthful of confetti. "I hate this job."

I grinned at her and held out a hand. She took it and I helped her pull herself to her feet.

"Are you still planning to come to Vignette's tonight?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Only thing I've been looking forward to this whole crap week." Gabriel muttered as she righted her chair and went to retrieve her coffee cup.

Just then my phone began to ring. I pulled it from the clip on my belt and checked the number. Damn, it was Saleos.

Saleos is my boss, and also probably the scariest demon currently living. She runs Hell's blacktops, sending agents undercover to earth to cause all kinds of mischief. She'd made me the Archdemon of Pranks when I'd graduated from my time on earth and I'd never been able to shake the creeping, cold feeling from my neck whenever I talked to her.

I hit the "accept" button on my phone and held it to my ear.

"Hey boss." I said, tone neutral.

"Hello, Satania." Came Saleos' voice.

Oh yeah, and despite her terrifying amount of power she's surprisingly cute. Her voice is all soft, like she just got done petting a box full of puppies. She even looks cute and harmless.

"I've got a job for you." Saleos continued. "You'll need to leave immediately. It's in Paris, France."

"Hang on, let me get outside real quick." I said. I waved goodbye to Gabriel and hurried away to the doors. "Ok I'm ready," I added when I was outside on the street.

"There's an angel down on earth causing all kinds of trouble," Saleos said. "It's all working according to plan. She has started a second inquisition and begun hunting in the streets. Demons and humans alike are being killed every night. I need you to head to earth and make her life a living hell. Make her so miserable that she takes it out on the people she's hurting."

"Sounds like a plan, boss!" I said eagerly. I was so ready for this; I hadn't had an assignment in a full month. "I'll leave immediately!"

"Good. If you need any additional support let me know. I'll expect your report in a week." The line clicked and died.

Well it looked like I wouldn't be going to Vignette's barbeque.


End file.
